Lost and Found
by GreyBlur
Summary: Hundreds of faces greeted them with curiosity and some, suspicion. But it didn't matter, Annabeth only needed to see one. Multi-chapter.
1. Feelings

Hi everyone! I'm writing again. I finished SON recently and I find Rick Riordan both exceptionally talented and irritating. How can he not know how many fangirls (and fanboys) there are waiting anxiously for the reunion of Annabeth and Percy?

Anyway, review, please. I do the whole review-for-review shabang.

This is not a sequel to 'When You're Gone'. Sorry, lovelies.

Disclaimer (does anyone else still do these? 0.o): I do not own PJO&Co.

End A/N

* * *

><p>Feeling.<p>

She was familiar with it, yet she was foreign with it. Anguish, hurt, loneliness- these were but few of the feelings she has felt for the past eight months. Lust, desire, love-these were now foreign to her in a way. It had been so long since she had last had Percy's arms around her, his soothing voice shushing those nightmares of Luke's immolation, his laugh echoing through the woods, over the water, in her mind. He would greet her with her nickname. He would kiss her slowly, unsure, yet hungrily.

Did she forget those feelings? No. There was no way she, Annabeth Chase, would ever forget those feelings.

And yet, Percy had forgotten _her_. She let the pain clutch her heart and close her eyes for a moment before plastering on a strong-faced facade.

A soft knock of someone's knuckles rapped on the half-open door. "Annabeth?" It was Jason.

"Come in," she spoke, hoping her voice was a thousand times stronger than it was. Jason peeked in nervously before stepping inside the small bedroom with two beds, one unoccupied.

"Huh." He said, putting his hands in his jeans pocket and leaning back on his heels. "Why didn't Piper want to share rooms with you?"

"She preferred the single bedroom next to the stairs. She likes to wake early and have some peace and quiet without waking anyone." She smiled, remembering Piper telling her this. How could someone ever dislike Piper? She was so sweet, so honest. Annabeth noticed the glazed-over look in Jason's eyes and the small smirk that appeared on his face, but kept it to herself. Some moments others liked to keep to themselves.

"That's...so Piper. Um, yeah. Anyway, we have another hour before landing. Leo is sending a message to Camp Jupiter, telling them of our arrival. He wants to know if you...wanted to record it?"

Jason shifted feet, clearly uncomfortable being in the small room with Annabeth. She was hunched over a tiny desk, papers of the design of the Argo II strewn throughout the room. She was sure she had a grimace on her face.

A message? Her mind immediately wandered. Would Percy see it? Would he recognize her? What if he didn't...

"Um, tell Leo he can take care of it. He's the boss of this ship, more or less." She swallowed. She just couldn't risk it.

"Definitely less." Jason smiled, tilting his head at Annabeth. She laughed, thinking of Leo and his curly hair and impish features.

"Let's not burst his bubble."

"Ah, if you say so. I'll pass the message. Want me to, uh...send Piper down here?" His brows were furrowed, intent on reading her expression.

"Why?" Annabeth was truly perplexed.

Jason blushed a little. "Well, you know, you'll be seeing...yeah. And I'll be seeing..R-Reyna. It's hard."

Annabeth looked down at her papers. It was a kind gesture but all she could respond with was, "_Oh_."

"Or you could be totally functional and not in need of any female-or male- assistance. I don't know. I'm just nervous."

She looked up, startled. "Am I not functional?" She almost snapped.

Jason closed his eyes and sighed. His expression read, "Kill me now". "No, Annabeth. I'm..whatever. I get it. See ya." With that, he turned and walked out, down the hallway and up the stairs the the control room. Jason was the type of kid that didn't expect apologies from hurting girls.

But Annabeth wasn't going to be labeled as such.

She sighed, gathered her thoughts and walked towards the control room slowly.

"Hey! Greetings from your friends at Camp Half-Blood, et cetera. This is Leo. I'm the...What's my title? Am I like admiral, or captain, or-"

"Repair boy!" Piper offered. Annabeth stopped at the doorway and stifled a laugh.

Leo continued, "Very funny, Piper. So, yeah, I'm...ah...supreme commander of the Argo II. Yeah, I like that! Anyway we're gonna be sailing toward you in about, I dunno, an hour in this big mother warship. We'd appreciate it if you'd not, like, blow us out of the sky or anything. So okay! If you could tell the Romans that. See you soon. Your in demigodness, and all that. Peace out."

She heard the rolling of parchment and entered the room, leaning against the door frame and crossing her arms.

"Yours in demigodness?" She smirked.

Leo looked up, unashamed. "Yeah, I keep it real. Let them know we're at least the same species." He smiled, looking Annabeth up and down. "See you have descended from the Chase Cave."

"I wasn't in there long," she said, walking over to check the coordinates and gauges.

"Pfft." Piper scoffed, walking in followed by Jason. He smiled at her sheepishly. He must've not wanted to do the recording either. "Five hours, Annabeth. My gods, since nine o'clock. In the _morning._ But it's good to know I'm not the only one awake before noon." She scowled at the boys who shrugged.

"Late nights, ladies. Late nights." Leo chuckled, sharing a glance at Jason. Jason rolled his eyes.

"For him that means late nights snapping his fingers to see pretty fire dance in his hand."

"Yeah," Leo laughed. "And you daydreaming about Piper."

Jason blushed and swatted Leo with the back of his hand on his chest. "Shut your face."

Leo laughed, shaking his head. Piper looked at the ceiling as if it was made out of poision.

"One hour, lady and gents." Piper sighed, smiling.

"Yeah! Sweet mother, I'm so excited. And terrified." Leo gushed, wiping oil off of his plaid shirt.

"Yeah, one hour." Annabeth muttered before taking the seat reserved for her.

Feeling.

It was something she lacked at that moment.

* * *

><p>They were on the deck, sitting around a small table, playing Go Fish.<p>

"Piper, you got a one?" Jason asked, biting his thumb nail. Piper looked at her card briefly.

"Nope." She said, popping the 'p'.

"Leo, do you have a five?" She asked.

"Uh, no." Leo answered, not meeting eyes with anyone.

"Don't cheat." Annabeth scolded lightly. She was numb all over. Leo looked up.

"I'm not!"

"Give me the five, Leo." Piper said.

"No!"

"Give it." She demanded sweetly, using her charmspeak. Jason looked up at her, and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh. Um. Okay," Leo said quietly handing over the card before realizing he let Piper win. She paired the cards before slamming them down in the center of the table. She stood up, throwing her hands in the air and doing a little dance.

"Dance with me!" She giggled, pulling Jason and Leo out of their seats. She let go of Leo but held on to Jason for a moment longer than necessary. They started to dance like eighties rock bands, and looking on, Annabeth couldn't help but laugh.

"You guys make an excellent team." She smiled at them, happy yet sad. Wasn't that her, Percy and Grover once?

They chuckled one last time and fell back into their seats. Leo somehow poked his eye and was holding his head while chuckling.

"Enough about us, Annabeth." Piper wiped fake tears away. "A daughter of Athena losing a game? The world is coming to an end. Oh, wait. That was a bad pun."

"Well, when you're a few miles away from the Roman camp for halfbloods, you lose focus on who is hiding the five." She joked, poking Leo. He swatted her hand away playfully. At one time, she would have vowed revenge against the charmspeaker. It was almost insulting to lose to _this_ game.

"Nervous, eh?" Jason said with a heavy accent.

"Jason, please refrain from mocking Canadians. One day, a Canadian will eat you." Piper reprimanded.

"Thanks, Pipes."

"Oh, anytime. But seriously now, Annabeth, just take deep breaths. Jason remembers...things. Places...People." She furrowed her brow, glaring at her winning pair.

Jason cleared his throat.

Annabeth smiled reassuringly at him. Didn't he know how crazy they were for each other?

"What makes you think I'm not okay?" She asked. It was almost a challenge. Go on, she wanted to say, try me.

"Annabeth," Piper spoke softly, leaning her elbows on the table. Her kaleidoscope eyes bore into Annabeth's grey ones. "Are you on a swim team?"

The question startled Annabeth for a moment. Swim team? Hah. "No?"

Piper's eyes gleamed mischeiviously. "Oh, but your shirt says you're the captain of Goode High School Swim Team."

Annabeth looked down. Sure enough, there was a dark grey team shirt with the high school's logo and the motto _'just add water!'_ plastered across her chest. It was Percy's shirt, thus it reached her mid-thigh and was hiding her jean shorts.

Annabeth's face turned crimson. She didn't realize it until then just how much she'd been attached to all things Percy. His sweatshirt she wore on deck at night. His pillow under head at night. The only thing missing, was him.

"Oh, I'll go change before we land. When do we land?" She askd quietly, her voice showing more than she wanted it to. These were the only people, save Chiron, Grover and a few of her siblings, to see Annabeth so...broken.

Leo stood up and walked to the edge, looking over it. "I'd say, like, five minutes." He sounded nervous, as if this were his wedding day or something. He left the edge and paced.

Annabeth stood up, very much aware of Piper and Jason's eyes studying her. She turned around and walked the length of the deck and descended the stairs before either of them could try to comfort her any more.

She entered her room and opened a tiny drawer. There, she thought, a good T-shirt. It was the same one the other three had on: the orange Camp Half-Blood one.

She changed her shirt slowly. Sure, she was grateful for Piper's restless help. She appreciated Jason's empathetic smiles. She should even thank Leo for doing stupid things, such as poking his eye while dancing, because it lightened the mood.

But Annabeth was _nervous_. She let down her curly blonde hair, which reached the top of her hips, tickling her waist as she walked. She combed through it meticiulously, parting her bangs to the left and tying an elastic around her side pony. Wisps of hair framed her face, her chin-length bangs wavy and curled at the bottom. Piper always gushed at her hair. "Curls, curls, and more curls, Annabeth. It's so gorgeous."

Annabeth's shorts were one of her shortest pair, but they would have to do. It wasn't like she had a washing machine on the giant flying ship. She tied her converse on and strapped her dagger belt over her hips. It tilted to the side her scabbard and dagger were on. She walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She looked good. Percy loved it when her hair was like this. He wrapped his finger around a single strand and twisted it into curls before letting it go. "_Boing,_" he would chuckle.

She washed her face, and brushed her teeth once more. She was checking her face for imperfections and found none when she felt the ship's descent.

She was about to leave the bathroom when she had a startling thought. "Where's my necklace?" She whispered to herself before darting to her room. The ship, descending closer and closer to the ground. She should be up there, representing her home. She did that better than Piper or Leo. What was it Travis and Connor called Percy and Annabeth? The mother and father of Camp Half-Blood.

"Mommy, daddy told me I couldn't put manu-er, fertilizer on Katie's roof!" Travis whined once. Percy glared at him for ratting him out.

"Annabeth-"

"No, Percy, don't justify their jokes with an answer." She scolded, turning and walking away with a ghost of a smile on her face. Her and Percy, parents of Camp Half-Blood!

Necklace! She thought, where the hell are you?

She looked at her bed, there it lay on Percy's pillow. "Oh," she whispered, snatching it up and latching it on while taking the stairs two at a time. The ship was still descending when she ran over to stand next to Leo.

"You know, if I had a girl wearing my shirt while I was gone, I'd be one happy boy." Leo smirked, despite his terrified-looking face.

"I represent home better with this on." She smiled. She turned her head to the edge. Below, there were hundreds of people. And was that a town? She wasn't sure, she was too busy looking for a familiar black-haired boy. It shouldn't have been too hard, Percy had almost every Greek feature one could have. Everyone below them had that Roman look that Jason possessed.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm just trying to make it all a little easier for us." Leo said, glancing at Jason. Jason's face was unreadable and his eyes were locked onto a brown haired girl with a purple toga on. Piper was looking between Jason and the girl. Is that Reyna? her eyes seemed to say.

"At least they aren't aiming weapons at us," Annabeth tried to joke.

Leo smiled. "Hey, I told you, reassuring them we are the same species always works."

She laughed. They were silent the rest of the way down. When they landed, Leo walked over to the hatch and put his hands over the button that opened it.

"Ready, y'all?" He asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be to walk into a camp full of heavily trained demigods." Piper said.

"Hey, at least this is better than _crashing_ into one." Jason joked, the strain in his voice obvious. He shot Annabeth a playful glare.

She laughed. "I've had worse experience entering a camp for the first time."

Leo's eyes flickered with curiosity. "I bet. And let me guess, Percy's was eventful too?"

They laughed, mostly because of all the stories they heard about Percy. It seemed like the sixteen-year old had gotten into everything. Only Annabeth knew that it was true, she had been there for almost all the stupid things he'd done.

"Just press the button before they think we're prepping an army in here." Piper giggled.

Leo pressed the button and they stepped down the steps.

Hundreds of faces greeted them, but Annabeth only needed one.

* * *

><p>AN Hey, guys, I'm thinking this could be a four or five chapter story. I'm also thinking of changing my pen knew my name is so...used?

SO vote: greyblur or greylight ?

Reivew! Yours in demigodness, annabethjackson121


	2. Promises

Hey everyone. One reviewer said that I left you all with a cliffhanger similar to Rick Riordan! Agh! I'm so sorry, dear readers! But really, four days of waitinga whole year.

Oh, Canadians, sweet, sweet Canadians. I'm sorry if my foreshadowing in the last chapter was offensive. But, you'll see why I did it. But don't act like you don't tease other nationalities, either. So let's just quit, now, eh?

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO&Co.

End A/N

* * *

><p>Promises.<p>

Eight little letters that mean so much.

Annabeth wasn't sure when Percy started making promises to her. Were they in New Jersey? Did they even have a quest yet?

At that moment, as Annabeth was getting nearer to the Romans, it didn't matter when they started. What mattered was the promise Percy didn't keep.

_"Annabeth, I would never forget us."_

"Greetings, Earthlings!" Leo said as they stepped off of the steps. His fingers were grouped into two and his eyes were crossed. Piper swiftly slapped him upside the head.

"Romans," Piper started in a strong voice. "My name is Piper, this idiot is Leo, and this is-"

"Jason!" A girl shouted, causing an uproar through the crowd.

"Reyna?" Jason called back. Within seconds, a girl jumped out of the crowd wearing a purple _stola_. She had brown hair and dark eyes. She regained her regal attitude. She looked and acted like a leader, breakdowns were unacceptable. But that didn't stop her face from looking pained.

"Welcome home," she said, studying his face.

"It's good to be back." He said, studying her face.

His eyes dropped from her face, disappointed. He didn't find what he was looking for, it seemed.

"Romans," Reyna called, her voice stronger than Piper's. She stepped in front of a frowning Piper. "Jason returns, with our new friends. Despite our past differences, we must unite with the Greeks to fulfill the newest Prophecy. We must accept them with open arms. They bring-"

"Never trust a Greek bearing gifts!" A tall blonde boy shouted from the crowd. Annabeth's eyes glared at the boy briefly before searching for Percy again.

"Silence, Octavian. Your outbursts aren't becoming for a boy of your position." Reyna scolded, earning a few chuckles. "No more interruptions. We must trust-"

"Annabeth!" A voice cut through the air, freezing Annabeth in place. People looked around, confused. Who could know a _Greek_? Their eyes seemed to say. Reyna raised an eyebrow looking a little irritated yet knowing.

People were pushed, a head kept bobbing up and down in the crowd.

"Annabeth!" She knew that voice. She knew.

The crowd broke and out came a black-haired Greek teenager.

He smiled his crooked smile and straightened his purple toga. He scratched the back of his head nervously. People gasped at his actions. Surely a leader in a purple toga didn't know a Greek.

She wanted to cry. He was alive, she knew that, but here he was. Right. In. Front. Of. Her.

He took a hesitant step forward, obvious concern, love, adoration on his face. He reached out to her.

She punched his arm.

"Wha-?" He cradled his arm. A few Romans reached for their weapons.

"Don't you know how much you worried me, Perseus Jackson?" She scolded, her voice quivering. "Couldn't you be polite for once in your life while you were up on Olympus and not insult Zeus? How many gods do you need angry with you?" She pointed her dagger at him non-threatingly."Don't you know what happens when a god doesn't like you, Percy?" She sheathed her dagger.

He dropped his arm and wiped his confused look off of his face. He smirked.

"They put your boyfriend to sleep and ship him off to Romans?" He raised his eyebrow. She snapped her head up to look at him.

She threw herself in his arms, wrapping her arms around his waist. His arms snaked around her shoulders and he put his cheek on the top of her head.

"Oh, gods, I've missed you so much." She croaked. She breathed in his scent. It was the same: the sea.

"I missed you too, Wise Girl." Percy whispered, his voice strained as well. Their arms dropped to their sides and he cupped her face in his hands. Her hands gripped his elbows.

"So what have we learned about the gods?" He asked her teasingly, his sweet breath dancing into her mouth when he chuckled.

"Just kiss me, Seaweed Brain." She smiled.

He did. Some gasped, others shuffled their feet awkwardly and Leo hooted.

Percy leaned his forehead against hers. "I love you," he said just loud enough for her to hear.

"I know," she whispered back. She was complete in that moment.

"Percy? Would you mind introducing someone?" Reyna asked, smiling a tight smile.

Percy grinned, oblivious to the tension. "Not at all." He turned towards the crowd. "Hello! As you may or may not know, I'm Percy, your praetor, and this is Annabeth Chase, my girlfriend!" He voice boomed, his smile so familiar. "As you also may or may not know, Hera or Juno, whichever tickles your fancy, has a plan for Jason, your previous leader, and me."

He let them take it in. Whispers and confusion floated through the crowd.

"-And I, Percy, and I." Annabeth corrected. She was surprised to hear herself correct him. She'd only reunited less than a minute ago. What was she thinking? Her mouth formed an 'o' and and her eyebrows were shot up to her hairline.

"Correcting me fits like a glove, doesn't it, Wise Girl?" Percy whispered.

"Yeah, something like that," she grinned back, bumping him with her hip with his. He reached for her hand.

"I never forgot, Annabeth." He said, with the solemn look he always had on when he wanted her to understand his seriousness.

Her eyes started to water, but just a little. She was lost for words. But what could she say? He and she knew.

And she was, after all, not lost anymore.

* * *

><p>After about two-point-six seconds of trying to control those obedient Romans, Jason and Percy explained the gist of the problem. The Romans were a quiet bunch when under instruction, very much different than the Greeks, who had to suffer a certain set of brothers.<p>

"Rome!" Some campers explained. "Why do you have to go to Rome?"

"Who are the other two?" The blonde boy, Octavian, questioned speculatively.

Jason looked at Reyna, maybe wishing one would be her, maybe not. Piper, also looked at Reyna, as if daring her to join. Annabeth and Leo simply looked at Percy, both for different reasons.

"Dude, do you have anything on underneath that?" Leo whispered, and it was clear in his voice how much it was bothering him to know the answer.

Percy blushed. "Uh-"

"Percy, who are the other two heroes?" Annabeth asked, looking up at him.

"Oh," he looked down at her, sending him a thousand thank-yous with his eyes. "Hazel, daughter of Pluto, Frankie, son of Mars, step forward."

"You know, this platform is only so big with an area of-"

"Leo." Piper said between clenched teeth.

"Yo."

"Best. Behavior. Now." She demanded using charmspeak.

"Oh, um. Sorry." He apologized. Murmurs of anger, more confusion and something about ripping open a stuffed animal, almost drowned out Leo's response.

A young girl, maybe fourteen, but with an air of maturity and an Asian boy with a look on his face only described at 'dedicated', walked and stood next to Percy.

"We, minus Reyna, are the Seven." Percy's voice silenced the crowd.

* * *

><p>An hour later and the eight were at a table in a dark room alone. A single light hung over the rectangle table, guard dogs snarled at the Greeks at the entryway.<p>

Annabeth sat to the right of Percy, whom was sitting at the head of the table. Jason, at the other end, was surrounded by Piper and Leo. Reyna sat next to Leo and Annabeth. Hazel and Frankie were laughing, heads bent together, across from them.

"So." Percy started, grin wide.

"So." Jason said awkwardly.

"I don't think we've met, I'm Hazel and this is Frankie, my...boyfriend." Hazel stuck her arm out to Annabeth who shook it politely.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

"Percy has told us so much about you." Frankie grinned mischievously. He glanced at a blanched Percy.

"Oh?" Annabeth said, shifting in her seat, a twinkle in her eye just as mischievously.

"Oh, yes," Hazel giggled. "How "beautiful" and "smart" and "gorgeous" you are. And, my gods, I can't wait to see you use a dagg-"

"Ahem, Hazel. Enough. Please. Please?" Percy said pleadingly.

"Alright, alright."

"Oh, but I want to hear more, Percy." Annabeth said, folding her hands under her chin and batting her eyelashes at him. He shifted uncomfortably.

From the corner of her eye, Annabeth noticed the scowl on Reyna's face and the stony one of Piper's. Maybe acting cute with Percy at the meeting was inappropriate. And as a daughter of Athena, she should have known.

"Well." She started, sitting back and folding her hands on her lap. "I believe we should discuss the matters at hand..."

The meeting went very formal, with the occasional chuckle from Leo, Percy and Frankie. The jokes made were relieving, it was good to know even at the almost-end-of-the-world, a boy turning into an elephant is amusing.

Surely the world can't end when moments like those still exist.

* * *

><p>Dinner was delicious. Annabeth would be the first to share this. After a week of eating one of Leo and Piper's concoctions would make dirt look delectable. But even before that, at camp, when Annabeth was without Percy, she barely ate. Who had time to eat when the Queen of the Gods kidnapped your boyfriend?<p>

She sat back, folded her hands on her lap and sighed.

Folding my hands again, she noticed internally, is a sign of contentment. Do I feel content?

She looked over at Percy, who was laughing loudly with Frankie, and slapping a red Jason's back.

Yes, she thought, I am.

"What was that, babe?" She heard, and looked up quickly. Percy was smirking at the aforementioned joke, but his eyes held the kind of reserved look only for her.

_Babe._

"Oh, I was asking what's so funny?" She covered for herself. Did she really speak out loud?

"It's nothing-" Jason started nervously, glancing at Piper on the other side of Annabeth, picking at her chicken.

"Jason is a 'prude', whatever the Pluto that is." Frankie gasped.

Percy looked at him in awe. "You're sixteen and you don't know what a 'prude' is?" He looked at Annabeth like, 'Can you believe this tool?'.

"Sorry, I'm from Canada, in which we speak normal, correct English." Frankie said, smiling shyly.

"A prude is a person too scared to do, you know, _sexual_ things." Percy whispered, avoiding Annabeth's stare.

"I am not a prude!" Jason said a little too loudly. Some people stopped eating a looked at the table, and Reyna, at the head table, smiled to herself before picking at her food.

"Sure, you aren't, Jason." Piper mumbled at her food. One could only question if she meant something more than being conversational. She looked up, and pointed her fork at Frankie playfully. "And what does you being Canadian have to do with anything?" She locked eyes with Leo, who was grinning. The boy caught up faster than everyone thought he did.

"It was just a defense mechanism. You know, how us Canadians tease Americans. Or you guys tease us." Frankie said nonchalantly.

"Piper told Jason a Canadian will eat him." Leo said conversationally getting weird looks from everyone but Piper and Annabeth.

"You know those Laistrygonians?" Percy said, glancing at Annabeth.

"Obviously," Hazel laughed. It was a pretty, melodic laugh. The kind you'd want to make jokes just to hear.

"Well, when we were thirteen, Annabeth told me that the English word for them was Canadians..." He looked around and everyone stifled their laughs and glanced at Frankie, who looked offended.

"Americans.." He muttered. That blew it. They all burst out laughing, holding their stomachs and wiping their eyes.

A few hours later, just an hour and a half until curfew, Annabeth and Percy met up for some much-much-much needed alone time.

"How'd meeting your siblings go, 'Beth?" Percy asked, taking her hand.

She scrunched her nose. "I'm Greek, how'd you think it went? And they aren't _really_ my siblings, you know."

He looked down at her, "Then who is?"

For a second she thought he didn't remember, but then she understood his meaning. Just because they're Roman, they are less family?

"Malcolm." She smiled up at him.

"Malcolm." Percy echoed. "How is he? Ready to pummel me?" He chuckled, shaking his head. He veered her off into the woods.

"Yeah, along with half of camp," she laughed.

He blanched. "Seriously?"

"Seriously. They're all ready to feed you to the harpies. They were always complaining, "Just wait, Annabeth, we'll get him." I'm just waiting to see who gets you first." She laughed, stretching the truth. He knew she was, but how far did she stretch it? He didn't want his family angry with him. Didn't he just save the world? Where was the gratitude?

"Well, lovebirds," A familiar voice came from the dark shadows. "I believe I take the prize then."

* * *

><p>My name is GreyBlur !<p>

REVIEW!

GreyLight and such was taken T.T

Here's another cliffhanger, but let's be real, will I really make you wait a whole year? Besides, context clues, readers. You should be able to figure it out!

Love,

GB


End file.
